Nico (Tokyo Ghoul)
Nico (in Japanese: ニコ, Niko) is a ghoul and a supporting antagonist from the supernatural horror fantasy manga/anime series Tokyo Ghoul. He first appeared as a member of the Aogiri Tree being the third member of the organization to be introduced and first appeared to be the partner of Yakumo Oomori. He appears minor at first, but in reality it's all an illusion as he's a member of the secret organization known as the Clowns and is one of the bigger bads of the entire series. He is voiced by Kenjiro Tsuda in the Japanese version, and Christopher Bevins in the English dubbed version. Biography Early life Although Nico's early life is left unknown and vague, there is small pieces of information about Nico's past. Sometime prior to the story, Nico was at a bar when he ran into Yakumo Oomori. He chatted with Yamori and eventually decided to tag along with him and then joined the Aogiri Tree as a result. He quickly rose through the ranks of Aogiri all the while he took information that he needed and continued to manipulate the course of the story from behind the scenes. Aogiri Arc Following the Aogiri Tree takeover of the 11th Ward, Nico traveled along with Yamori as the two of them searched the city of Tokyo in search of the infamous ghoul Rize Kamishiro. Eventually Nico landed in Anteiku where he and Yamori reunited with Ayato Kirishima and Nico then flirted over how beautiful Touka and Ayato tooked since they looked almost alike. Yamori then began to attack Kaneki and Nico witnessed Kaneki's true nature as a One-Eyed Ghuol but Touka was beaten unconscious by Ayato and Kaneki was beaten to a pulp until Nico managed to calm down Yamori and stop the bloodshed. Nico then went with Ayato and Yamori back to the 11th Ward Base. During Yamori's torture of Kaneki, Nico went hysterical when Yamori was about to kill a child and his mom and tried to stop it but the two of them died anyway. As a result, he put the family's bodies together to make then pass into heaven together. Once the C.C.G. had finally arrived at the base, Nico was on top of the roof where Eto and Tatara had assigned everyone their posts and told them to get into defensive position. Nico just left and then reunited with Souta after he managed to sneak out and watched as the CCG Forces stormed into the base and completely destroyed it. He then shed a tear as his "love nest" was crumbling and Yamori was dead but Nico got better after he deiced to rejoin the Clowns after a short break. Souta then asked if he believed in the One-Eyed King to which he said no but stated how both the king and Yoshimura could somehow be connected. Nico then took out his clown mask and put in on as he stated how the Clowns always "get the last laugh" and the two of them walked away. Raid on Kanou's Lab Following Kaneki's change and crusade against the Aogiri Tree, he went to Itori's bar where he and Nico reunited once more. Nico told Kaneki that he gave up being part of Aogiri for "Yamori's sake" which calmed down Kaneki but he was still skeptical. Nico then told Kaneki some information about Aogiri's goals and who the One-Eyed King really is. Anteiku Raid Kaneki had fought in the CCG's 20th Ward Raid and following his defeat and downfall at the hands of Arima, Nico and the other clowns celebrated the occasion. He then most likely witnesses Kaneki become Sasaki overtime. Nutcracker Investigation Three years have past and Nico still remains alive and well. In Tokyo Ghoul:re he is first seen with Roma Hoito where the two of them look from atop of a building and oversee Sasaki and the Quinx Squad investigating another murder by the infamous ghoul, Nutcracker. Nico then reacts in disgust towards Roma's intent on bringing back the old Kaneki once more and satted how she'll have more fun at the upcoming Auction. The Auction Nico makes an appearance during the Auction where he and a small handful of other Clowns all attend the annual event. he's with Souta, Roma, and Uta where they are all talking about how tragedies are not as popular nowadays and eventually watched a performance by the clowns. Nico most likely fled when the CCG busted in and began killing everyone in sight. Appearance Nico is a tall slender man wearing many feminine clothing despite his male gender. He has pink lipstick on him and wears a bright pink blouse decorated with many frills, a blue scarf, birght orange belt, brown pants with flowers on them, and his clown mask along with bright colorful sunglasses. After the time skip, bios hair becomes much larger forming a semi-afro and wears a headband. He wears a clown mask with a big red nose and smile with black and white paint all over the face and a tear mark on the left eye. Personality Nico has a very feminine and cheeky portrayal of himself often being homosexual, however he manages to maintain male personality traits. He's quite found of fights, brawling, and other violent tendancies and takes an interest in them. He has a haughty random attitude and loves beautiful things. Nico on the other hand, has demonstrated that he himself is smarter than he looks. Nico is shown to be quite cunning, manipulative, and very smart. Nico was able to sneak into Aogiri and steal all of the information he's ever wanted from them and is used to succeeding as a result. Powers and Abilities *'Rinkaku Kagune': Nico possesses a Rinkaku type kagune as his main weapon. It takes the shape of a large batch of twig-shaped tentacles and are all closely grouped together. *'Enhanced Abilities': Being a ghoul, Nico has his hearing and smelling abilities both enhanced. He can hear and smell things better and far more superior to that of a regular human. *'Regeneration': Nico can heal up very large wounds. Since he takes pleasure in getting hurt as shown by Yamori, he can heal whatever damage he takes and not suffer pain. Relationships *Yakumo Oomori: Nico once met Yamori at a bar at one point in the story and decided to tag along with him because he was attracted to him. Nico tagged along with Yamori acting like his partner and even joined Aogiri because of him. His relation with Yamori is marked with blood, fighting, and partnership. He normally didn't care for Yamori's sadistic tendancies but drew the line at murdering a kid and his mom. Once Yamori was found dead, Nico was dissapointed as he was sad at the loss of an antractive man but didn't care for his life. *Ken Kaneki/Haise Sasaki: Nico appears to have taken an interest with Kaneki possibly because of his One-Eyed Ghoul nature that he found when he was at Anteiku with Yamori. He got cheerful when the two of them reunited at Itori's bar and Nico managed to act calmly and friendly towards Kaneki and told him information about Aogiri. He did celebrated Kaneki's downfall following the Raid on Anteiku but he has continued to stalk him even after he became Haise Sasaki most likely to see how he's changed. *Roma Hoito: Nico was talking with Roma once in :re and desteasted her remark on how she wanted to bring back Kaneki's memories and make him the tragic ghoul that he once was. The two are partners and most likely share the same ghoul with wanting anarchy. *Itori: Both Itori and Nico are close friends in general. They both hang out at the same bar and most likely know a lot about each other. Both of them are members of the Clowns an thus they share the same ghoul. Gallery Nico 2.png|Anime Depiction of Nico's appearance Nico 3.png|Nico with Yamori at Anteiku Nico 4.png|Anime Depiction of Nico's Clown Mask Niko re.png|Nico in Tokyo Ghoul:re Nico's kagune.png|Nico's Rinkaku Kagune Nico manga.png|Manga Depiction of Nico's appearance Nico's Mask-2.png|Manga Depiction of Nico's Clown Mask s017.jpg|Nico and Kaneki reunite at Itori's bar Nicobio.png|Nico's Profile picture in Volume 7 tumblr inline nbennk1xFk1s1akjq.png|Nico's philosophy of what categories of people can live in the world Nico design.png|Character Model Nico card.jpg|Nico on the Tokyo Ghoul Trump as 8 spades Trivia *Nico is homosexual. This is implied by his like of being around attractive men and finding people like Yamori, Ayato, Tatara and Kaneki attractive, though he did also find Touka cute as well. *Nico appears to be one of, if not the only known ghoul to ever escape the clutches of Aogiri. **This is major since Aogiri members like Eto and known to kill all ghouls who aren't affiliated with the organization. *Nico at one point suggested that the One-Eyed King doesn't exist while also suggesting that he could be somewhat connected/related to Yoshimura. Navigation pl:Nico (Tokyo Ghoul) Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Perverts Category:Obsessed Category:Man-Eaters Category:Immortals Category:Contradictory Category:Humanoid Category:Sadomasochists Category:Tokyo Ghoul Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:TV Show Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Horror Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Saboteurs Category:Male Category:Anarchist Category:Nihilists Category:Mastermind Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Murderer